


Netflix

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [166]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas watching Netflix, M/M, Tired Sam, early season eleven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just needs to sleep, but Cas is still watching Netflix in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Set early season eleven.

Sam groans. He really, really needs to sleep–when it gets too difficult to count the hours since he’s last slept, he knows he really needs it–but he forgot. Cas is still in there. Engrossed in Netflix.

There are spare bedrooms, Sam supposed. Like a dozen of them actually, meant for when the Bunker was fully outfitted with researchers. He can sleep in one of them. He should just grab a change of clothes and his pillow, as long as Cas is willing to give that up.

Cas looks up as soon as he walks in, smiling. “Sam!” he says enthusiastically, gesturing towards the bed. “You would not believe what’s happening–”

Sam rubs the back of his neck, smiling a bit at the angel’s enthusiasm. “Listen, Cas, that’s cool. But I’m just here to grab some stuff for bed. I’ll be right out of your hair.”

Cas wrinkles his nose, and Sam thinks at first it’s because the expression confuses him, but then he says, “but this is your bed.”

“Yeah well, you’re using it. No big deal. We have others.”

“But this is your room.”

“Yeah,” Sam agrees as patiently as he can. Honestly, he just wants to sleep.

“I will not kick you out of your room.”

“You’re using it,” Sam echoes.

“We can share.”

Sam sighs, too tired to argue. Instead, he grabs some clothes so he can change for bed, and crawls under the covers. Cas moves to the very end of the bed and turns the volume way down, past the point where Sam can hear it.

“You’re gonna miss your show,” Sam says drowsily.

Cas snorts. “Angel hearing is better than human hearing, Sam.”

Sam nods, then closes his eyes. “G’night, Cas.”

Cas makes an awkward motion of petting the blanket near Sam’s foot. “Goodnight, Sam,” he says. “Dream well. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Sam smiles, and drifts off with an odd dip at the end of his bed, a slight flicker behind his eyelids, and Cas’ quiet breathing filling the room.


End file.
